Telematics refers to the combination of communications with information processing that is applicable in many fields, such as vehicles. Typically, vehicular telematics include a telematics unit communicably coupled to an electronic control system of the vehicle. The telematics unit receives data from the control system and provides that data to a third party telematics system (e.g., cloud or other computing location) and/or to the system of the electronic control system's manufacturer (e.g., cloud or other computing system). At times, the calibration data of the electronic control system needs to be updated to include new features, programmatic changes, etc. Traditionally, the equipment (e.g., the vehicle, engine, etc.) is brought into a service center or service personnel is dispatched to update the calibration data which results in the engine being unavailable while the calibration data is loaded into the electronic control system. Accordingly, a need exists for remote updates of the calibration data.